


Forever

by paynogirl93



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 11:43:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16533959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paynogirl93/pseuds/paynogirl93
Summary: "This story is part of The Ziam Club's Song Lyrics Challenge, for the prompt ''Forever''. To read more of the amazing fics by the other writers participating  on this challenge,click here".





	Forever

It was a sunny day in London, a rare thing surrounding the area. Zayn drove to his company headquarters, trying to find a solution. Somebody stole his idea for new clothing line design. That person was his best friend back in the days while he was at one of the most prestigious design college. This friend was Payne. Liam Payne. Since he learned about all the manigances of his so-called friend to get more fame than him, he dialed Payne's number.

After a couple of rings, Liam picked up.

-Hey sweetie! How are you?asked Liam

-How am I? How I'm supposed to feel!!!! You took my entire collection mate... or ex-mate should I say! I thought you were honest with me but all you did was taking my whole collection for granted! You use my name! I'll hate you forever Payno! shouted Zayn on the other side of the line.

-Zayn, look, I'm really sorry it's not really stealing, it's just a coincidence that I used the same textiles and colors. When you showed me the drawings, I fell in love you know, it was beautiful, said Liam calmly.

-NO, it's definitely not. I could sue you for that!!! Instead, I'll just rush back to my secret talents and try to sort out brand new designs, cos you are a fucking thief and everyone should know about it, I hate you! I thought you were my friend to support me, but apparently not! mumbled Zayn, angrily.

-I'm... Zayn stop, i am your friend! We know each other since so many years. You are the best friend I ever had, Liam excused himself.

-Well you're not anymore, wish you lots of success, hope you'll fail! I don't wanna see you again, even for two seconds, Zayn hung up, his knuckles being so tense of anger.

But, he couldn't really avoid him, getting on the same club nights around, scouting models and muses for their upcoming collections. Zayn just tried to ignore his ex-friend. Still, in his heart, he had some regrets, maybe it was just a coincidence? He tried to make up his mind logically but he knew how some people needed to manipulate the others to get what they wanted.  
In the next days, Zayn would unveiled his brand new wintercoats line, and he was over stressed. What if he couldn't get his new stuff on time for the show?

He worked all day and also some part of the night when his assistant Louis came into his office.

-The organizer called me to check on the collection, is it finished? he asked.

-almost, if only that Payne haven't stole my ideas the stress wouldn't have grown. I loathe him with all my heart, Zayn replied.

-you're a superstar designer Mr Malik, I'm sure people will appreciate your work, Louis reassured him.

-thanks! Let's get ready for tonight now, told Zayn.

Louis left, helping the other employees and coordinated the work of everyone. He wanted his boss to be as successful as ever and that everything will be on point tonight for the presentation.

Zayn was sitting in his office, sketching a couple of ideas for forthcoming collections. His mind was a little bit occupied by Liam. He didn't know why. He hated him, he knew he was one of the worst person ever but on the other side, he felt attracted to his ex-friend. He couldn't stand being betrayed like that and he knew he would show him how he was always winning despite all the cheating around. He kept positive his new designs will be ready and delivered on time. He turned off his IPod and selected a couple of tracks that fitted the mood for the performance. He knew it all needed to be perfect.

The big night came faster than he thought, time was running out. Stars were shining in the sky when Zayn arrived to the venue in a classy Versace black suit. He went backstage to greet the models as he always do before a show and saw Louis, his assistant, working hard to ensure everything was on point.

-thanks for being here. I'm happy I found a loyal guy like you. You do an incredible job as always tonight, Zayn thanked Louis.

-It will be our turn in a few minutes, you should go sit down in the room, told Louis.

Zayn smiled but it's instantly vanished when he saw Liam was place just beside him.

-hey! Ready for the big night love? asked Liam.

Zayn groaned.

-I hope so because you ruined it all, replied Zayn.

-I haven't ruined it please, stop with that, it was just a poor coincidence, you hate on me for no reasons, explained Liam, calmly.

-Liam, don't be so manipulative, I'll never come back around with you. I'm just forced to be sitting here, but I'll leave as soon as it's finished and you'll never hear about me again, is that clear enough? Zayn answered, with angryness feelings growing inside of him.

-you'll never know sweetie, Liam replied with a little smirk.

Some minutes later, the models started to get around the walkway showing the colourful, extravagant and classic pieces of clothes. Liam smiled while Zayn looked at him, sighing. Inside of his mind, he still have some sparkling feelings hidden before knowing it. Still, all he wanted is to be considered as the best again this year. An hour later, the president of the night, a representative of Versace, with one from Armani came on stage.

-First, thank you everyone for coming, it was an amazing night, he started, and as of some you know, we'll choose some designer from all these ones you've seen tonight. We'll pick one to represent us for our next collection and this one is.... Liam Payne.

Everyone applauded apart from Zayn. He was boiling inside. Liam stole his drawings, his art, and he hated him so much. And now, he needed to get attention from other people to make his designs known. Of course he have his boutique to sell his clothes, but he felt heartbroken that he won't be part of this big business and high noble society which was Versace and Armani. He worked so hard at college, and he was now paid dust because of someone who was pretending to be a friend. He went outside to breathe fresh air.

He lit up a cigarette, of course he knew it was bad for his health ,but who cares, it helped him relaxing and forgetting all his problems.

-So Mr Malik is angry? a familiar dark tone voice said.

-Yes, leave me alone Payno! You are such an asshole you know. Stealing my work to get that rich company attention. You're disgusting, I'll be ashamed if I was you Liam. I can't believe I was once a friend with you, shouted Zayn.

-you know Zaynie, you look so great and sexy when you're angry, laughed Liam.

-I'll never forgive you remind you that! Zayn shouted.

Liam winked and smiled.

-ahahah, I can't believe what you are telling if you aren't looking me in the eyes babe, teased Liam.

-I said what I said, I will always loathe you, from the deepest of my heart, Zayn repeated.

-Really? Ahaha... continued Liam, pushing Zayn against the brick wall.

-you are crazy! I guess you already know it! said Zayn

-I know I know, I'm... maybe crazy in love with you. Look, I'm sorry for what I've done, still you are my muse without knowing it. I know I was maybe wrong but I haven't completely stole your ideas, I just adapted them to my own work, Liam told Zayn.

-Though, you aren't right, but let me go please! I'm tired of your behaviour, shut up! screamed Zayn.

He could feel Liam warm breath on his collarbone skin and shivered. Why did it have this effect on him. Zayn knew he should ran away but instead he stayed frozen.

-you liked it eh? asked Liam softly in his ears.

Still leaning on the wall, he felt like he was melting in his suit. He knew in his mind this was wrong, but his heart felt otherwise. His senses were uncontrollably awake.

-I... I... Zayn hesitated.

-I know you like that... I love you, really... since the beginning, told Liam. You are wonderful and well, you are so so beautiful baby.

Liam kissed Zayn's neck passionately, sucking every part of his bare exposed skin.

-Please...moaned Zayn.

-Please what? teased Liam, smirking.

-stop, we can't... we can't do this! said Zayn, I don't even love you.

He pushed back Liam and ran away. He got in his car and went home. His thoughts was so messy, so confused. After all that happened, he knew he would never love this man again and now they were close to each other, touching. Liam was definitely playing a game and he didn't like it.

Zayn showered and cuddled into the bed. He moved over and over on the mattress, unable to sleep. His dirty thoughts haunting him. Liam's game, if it was one, had a huge effect on him, hate and fear transforming slowly in desire and lust.

The next morning, Zayn woke up with an headache and knew he would have to face another day creating and trying to be original and productive. He grabbed a coffee and a bagel and led his car to the office, well the tiny local which is for the purpose of it. He sat down, trying to concentrate when he heard a knock in the door.

-what do you need from me Mr Malik today? asked Louis

-Nothing much, you can take the day off, you deserve it unless you wanna draw some dresses, I saw your portfolio the other day and it was really interesting to see what you are up too, whispered Zayn softly.

-Thanks and take care boss, I don't know what happened last night, but you seemed so weird and tired, warned Louis.

-Oh just had a rough night, was so upset I didn't won last night, told Zayn.

-Oh, you will have many opportunities, you'll be alright boss, keep it up! cheered Louis, leaving the colourful decorated room.

Zayn created new outfits all day long and fell asleep on his desk until he heard some beeping sounds. His phone was flashing with messages notifications.

« Hey devil! I know you hate me but you can't resist me » L xxx

« Please answer me » Lxxx

« I have a proposition for you » Lxxx

Zayn texted him back

« Whatever it is, nothing happened last night , if you really want to see me I'll grab some McDonalds and will be at Kensington Place » Zayn

He locked the office door and went outside. The line up at McDonalds was horrible but he sorted out ordering some nuggets and found a seat in the park. With his earphones on, he listened to some Drake and r'n'b stuff, trying to find inspiration. He soon felt some powerful hand on his shoulder and jilted.

-Oh it's you! What was important, I would have sue you for harassment, Zayn said, nervous.

Liam bit his lower lip.

-I, we should talk in a private place, Liam began.

-it's better here, at least nothing can happen here, Zayn replied.

-Okay, do you want some shares in my company. Like some kind of partnership? asked Liam.

-Not really, not after the way you treated me, jumped Zayn. I'm going home.

Liam ran to him and grabbed his hand firmly.

\- stop! I love you! I will love you forever. I know you hate me but please give me a fucking chance! he begged.

-why? Why would a give you an ounce of a chance? screamed Zayn.

\- because I know that's what we both want, please forgive me love... I want to be a friend again, maybe more, beautiful man, pledged Liam.

Liam hugged Zayn tightly, burying his head into his neck, kissing him, full of desire.


End file.
